THIS IS LOVE
by Twins sisters
Summary: 1977. Nuevo curso. Época de los merodeadores. LJ, S?, R? Y P no existe... Fic mejor que Summary. Garantizamos algunas risas...
1. Chapter 1

This is love

**Capitulo 1**

Lily Evans corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, había quedado y ya llegaba tarde. Tardísimo.

Lily era una chica de 17 años, de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda, tez pálida. Alta, delgada y de curvas perfectas.

Por fin llegó al campo de Quidditch, su lugar de encuentro.

- Hola- dijo una voz masculina saliendo de los vestuarios de Gryffindor-. Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde.

- Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó algo confusa Lily, al ver al chico-.

El muchacho era moreno, de ojos castaños, bastante más alto que Lily, de cuerpo atlético. Como aspecto a destacar, tenía gafas redondas y el pelo alborotado. Era bastante guapo y atractivo, aunque en este momento tenía toda la cara arañada, y tenía mala cara.

- Sirius y una blugger son una combinación un tanto… explosiva- se explicó el chico con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu mejor amigo te ha dado con un blugger?

- Estábamos jugando- lo excusó-. Y luego… me caí de la escoba.

- ¡¡JAMES POTTER! Deberías ir a que te viera un médico… digo la enfermera Pomfrey… podría ser grave.

- No… ya los chicos me están curando… los he dejado discutiendo si una patada en los huevos es mejor remedio que una escama de una cola de sirena…

- Ninguna de las dos sería un buen remedio…

- Es broma. Me estaban poniendo una pomada en la cara, pero al verte, salí a buscarte.

- ¿Cómo no esquivaste la blugger?

- Estaba mirando a ver si te veía, Evans. Eres una novia fatal- dijo una voz detrás de James-.

- Sirius, no soy su novia.

- Sirius, llámala Lily, ahora tenemos total confianza.

Sirius Black era de la edad de Lily y James. Moreno, de ojos grises oscuros, un poco más alto que James, delgado… y el mayor bombón que había visto Hogwarts en muchos años.

- Bueno, bueno, entrar en los vestuarios- y Sirius añadió-: no te hagas ilusiones E… Lily, ninguno estará desnudo.

- Mientras no lo estés tú… no quiero traumatizarme- replicó la pelirroja-.

- Ja, ja, más quisieras tú, Evans.

- Chicos- llamó James- el herido soy yo, centrar vuestra atención en mi, ¿no?

- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Black?- preguntó Lily fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡¡casi lo matas!

- ¡¡No fue culpa mía! Además, yo ya le he pedido perdón a él… no tengo porque darte explicaciones…

- Ey… chicos… creo que voy a…- dijo James vomitando-… vomitar.

- ¡¡JAMES!- exclamaron al unísono Lily y Sirius-.

Sirius cogió un de los brazos de James y lo pasó por su cuello. Los tres se dirigieron, apresuradamente, al vestuario de chicos de Gryffindor.

- OH, vamos Sirius, llevémoslo a la enfermería…

- Ni de coña, Lily- replicó James-.

- James, acabas de vomitar… ¡¡hasta tú primera papilla!

- ¿Tú que coño comes?- interrumpió Sirius a Lily-, eso tenía más mala pinta…

- Sabes perfectamente lo que como: lo mismo que tú. Y puedo andar solo- James se zafó del brazo de Sirius y se sentó en uno de los bancos del vestuario-. Dame ese medicamento rosa de allí- le dijo a un muchacho de 3º que pertenecía al equipo.

- Venga chicos, se acabó el entrenamiento de espera a Evans, largaos.

- Sirius, soy yo el capitán…

- Pero tú ya estas con tu chica, y yo soy tu sucesor… -acto seguido Sirius empezó a darle pociones y medicamentos a James-.

- Dame Yefider.

- No pienso dejar que te drogues… ya sabes lo que hacen las drogas, luego dejas insatisfecha a Evans… ya sabes… por eso esa cara de mala hostia.

- ¡BLACK!- le gritó Lily-, ¿seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

- Si, la Yefider es un calmante… pero James es un bruto y la primera vez que la tomo… tomamos… acabamos los tres drogaos perdidos- informó Sirius-. Bah, yo creo que esto ya está. Te dejo ir Potter- bromeó-, pero solo por esta vez.

- Gracias doctor- dijo James que ahora ya lucía mejor aspecto-. Ahora lárgate.

- Eres un desagradecido… me voy por que voy a quedar, que si no…

- ¿Con quién?

- ¿Y yo que sé?- replicó Sirius a su amigo mientras se marchaba-. Ya buscaré a alguien por el camino al baño de prefectos.

James se levantó, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Lily y le fue a dar un beso, pero ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo confuso-.

- Dúchate- ordenó Lily-.

- ¿Por?

- Tú sangre me corta el rollo- James se miró a si mismo y vio su uniforme de Quidditch manchado de sangre y algo de vómito-.

- ¿Te duchas conmigo o te quedas aquí y hablamos a distancia?

- Me ducho contigo… pero solo ducharme, ¿eh?

- Claro, claro que si- asintió James-.

James y Lily salieron de la ducha desnudos y se encontraron de frente con Sirius, más mojado que Lily y James juntos, y únicamente vestido con los pantalones del uniforme. Este parecía de pronto divertido.

- Vaya Evans, después de todo no eres tan estrecha como yo pensaba- Lily pegó un grito y se escondió detrás de James-.

- Eres idiota, Black- dijo está sacando la cabeza para fulminar a Sirius con la mirada-. Sólo nos hemos duchado.

- Ya, claro, y yo en el baño de prefectos también.

- Tú no eres un prefecto- replicó Lily mordazmente- no tienes permiso para entrar allí.

- Lily, querida, para estar en ese baño se necesita sólo, y únicamente, saberse la contraseña… y como cambia continuamente, tener unos amigos con libre acceso a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó James viendo que su amigo buscaba algo en su (la de James) bolsa de deporte-.

- Un espejo.

- Eres un narcisista, Black- le asignó Lily-.

- No es para mi, Evans.

- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Yo iba tan tranquilo hacia el baño de prefectos y me encontré con una morenaza y una castañaza de impresión, las mire, me miraron y nos fuimos a hacer un trío. Acabamos de acabar y quieren un espejo…

- ¿Has hecho todo el recorrido descalzo para pedirnos un espejo? Eres bobo, Black…

- Tú no sabes lo bien que…

- Prefiero seguir sin saberlo, Black.

- Bueno, ¿tenéis un espejo o que?

- No.

- No.

- ¡No me jodáis! Bueno me voy… ya me contarás James- se despidió Sirius, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía Lily añadió-: mejor no me lo cuentes…

- ¿Les ha dado tiempo a conseguir dos chicas y hacer un trío en 15 minutos?

- Lily- corrigió James mirando su reloj-, han pasado dos horas y media.

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso…

- Además, ya has oído a Sirius, este se las camela con una mirada y una sonrisa, y a veces sin la sonrisa.

- OH, yo pensé que estaba exagerando.

- Ya es tarde y tengo hambre… vamos al Gran Comedor- pidió James-.

- Claro.

Después de vestirse Lily y James se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, y se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de los amigos de James, donde Dumbledore ya había comenzado un discurso:

- … y después de convencer a Minerva, me tocaba Horace…. Bueno, este accedió a poner los refresco (yo le dije que no hacía falta) y así convencí a todos los profesores de la genial idea de hacer un baile de Navidad (y de disfraces) en el cual las chicas invitarán a los chicos. A cada chica se le entregará una pegatina en forma de corazón que deberá pegar en un lugar visible del chico al que ha invitado (y si no ha invitado a nadie, lo deberá llevar ella) en el que deberá escribir sus iniciales y las del chico con el que va a ir.

- Lily, yo no tengo pareja- susurró James-.

- Y yo no tengo la pegatina.

- Bueno, pues cuando te la den… me invitarás, ¿no?

- Si te portas bien, James.

- ¿Me vas a tener en ascuas hasta el último día?

- Sí. Tendrás que esforzarte para que te invite.

- Oye Lily, ¿es cierto lo que dice Sirius? ¿Te metiste en la ducha con James?- cuando el chico que hablaba recibió la severa mirada de Lily añadió-… vaya Lily, pensaba que eras más cortada… y si acaso en el baño de los prefectos que puedes candar la puerta.

- Remus, el baño de los prefectos estaba ocupado: Sirius estaba haciendo un trío con… ¿con quién, Sirius?

- ¿A mi que me cuentas, yo se que una era morena y la otra… no me acuerdo… pero tenían unas pedazo de…

- Por favor, Sirius, no entres en detalles- pidió Lily-.

- Por que vosotros dos- Sirius señaló a Lily y a James con el tenedor- no queráis hablar de vuestra vida sexual no significa que nosotros nos tengamos que callar.

Remus Lupin era un atractivo prefecto de Gryffindor que cursaba 7º, como sus mejores amigos, Sirius y James, y ellos habían formado un grupo (los merodeadores), y se dedicaban a gastar bromas. Tenía los ojos dorados, una mirada realmente dulce, el cabello corto y castaño claro tirando a rubio, era el más bajito del grupo, y aún así era alto, y delgado. A pesar de todo mostraba un aspecto pálido.

- ¡¡LA NUESTRA NO, BLACK!- le gritó Lily-.

- Vale, pero estoy hablando de la mía.

- No Black, hace un rato hablabas de la nuestra.

- Oye Lily no te sulfures, todos sabemos que te tiras a Potter, ¿qué más da que sepamos en donde y cuándo?

- ¡¡Alex! Se supone que eres mi amigo y deberías ponerte de mi parte, ¿no?

Alexander Danne, este era un muchacho rubio, de ojos grandes y esbelto.

- Ya, pero yo también me quiero enterar.

- ¡¡Esto ya es el colmo! Hasta mi mejor amigo me abandona- suspiró Lily-.

- No te equivoques, Lily, yo sigo siendo tú mejor amigo y sigo apoyándote igual… - Alex miró a James-, ¿qué tal son las duchas del vestuario?

- ¡¡No nos intentes quitar nuestro lugar, Alex!- defendió su terreno Lily-.

- Así me gusta, que te relajes- apuntó Alex-. Bueno, pero si el vestuario está ocupado por vosotros, el baño de prefectos por Black, el invernadero 5 por Lupin, para la torre de astronomía hay que pedir cita el día que entras en Hogwarts, el cuarto de las escobas ni te cuento… ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga? Al final acabaré haciéndolo en la cama como gente normal.

- Líate con tías que tengan pillada cita para pronto, en la torre de astronomía, te aseguro que es el segundo mejor lugar… excepto si es una noche fría. También es buen lugar el invernadero 3… pero tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos. Y…

- Ahora no, Sirius, estoy comiendo y no quiero saber los sitios donde los has hecho…

- Si empezara no acabaría Evans- replicó Sirius-. Creo que lo he hecho en todo Hogwarts, menos en los despachos de los profesores…

- ¡¡Ahí te gano! Yo lo he hecho en el despacho de McGonagall. ¡¡No veas lo mullida que es la cama!

- ¿A qué tú no lo has hecho en un pasillo de Hogwarts, a plena luz del día, cuándo todos los alumnos van por ahí?

- Pues no.

- Yo tampoco, pero por la noche sí.

- Ya claro, ¿con capa o sin capa de invisibilidad?

- Sin capa- respondió James-, yo no se la dejo ya para esas cosas desde… bueno, mejor ni contarlo.

- Alex, ¿a ti con quién te gustaría ir al baile?

- Con alguien con quien luego pudiese echar un polvo- contestó simplemente Alex-, ¿y tú?

- Yo por una vez, creo, que quiero ir con alguien con el cual luego no me acueste… en seis en Hogwarts (quince bailes) no he podido disfrutar de ninguno, porque en vez de de tirármelas después me las tiraba antes, durante y después N/A: No había un baile por curso, eran bailes privados de Slughorn y otras entidades.

- Yo quiero ir con Lily- manifestó abiertamente James-.

- Yo no quiero ir Kelly- comunicó Remus-, es una puta plasta- añadió señalando al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba su novia que le mandaba besitos-.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que se siente tan lejos?- preguntó Sirius-.

- Le he dicho que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante…

- ¿y se lo ha creído?

- No, tuve que añadir que era para decidir cual de vosotros dos sería mi padrino en mi "boda" con ella.

- ¿Yo puedo ser la madrina?- preguntó Lily-.

- No me pienso casarme.

- Remus llevas intentando dejarla desde que empezaste a salir con ella, y no lo has conseguido, al paso que vas el día después de que se acabe el curso nos vamos de boda- recordó maliciosamente James-.

- Entonces sí Lily, serás mi madrina.

**Hola! Nuevo fic. Mejor titulo, mejores esperanzas. **

**Advertencia: Pettigrew se iba a Austria en barco, chocaron contra un ice berg y se hundió, muriendo Peter. **

**Se despiden:**

**Las Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**

**23/IV/2006**

**Dejen reviews…. Please J**


	2. Chapter 2

This is love

**Capitulo 2**

- Kelly ya tiene el vestido- dijo con voz apagada Remus al entrar en la habitación de los merodeadores. Sin decir nada más se dirigió a su cama, se tumbó en ella y se tapó la cara con las manos-.

- Tío, es normal, si vais a ir juntos al baile se tendrá que vestir- opinó Sirius. Esto provocó que James soltara un suspiro y Remus y se quitara las manos de la cara y se incorporase para mirar a su amigo-.

- El vestido de novia, Sirius- le comunicó él-.

- ¡OH, tío, yo todavía no tengo el de padrino!- se lamentó Sirius de broma, pero Remus le lanzó una almohada de advertencia-. Cuidado, me podías haber matado.

- Sólo era una almohada - rezongó Remus con un suspiro-. A veces creo que tienes razón, Black: una relación seria no trae más que problemas.

- ¿Yo he dicho eso?- preguntó Sirius con incredibilidad, luego añadió con una sonrisa-. Soy un puto genio, debería escribir un libro.

- No te creas, Remus. A veces una relación semi-seria tampoco lleva a nada- se lamentó James-.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- inquirió Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius-.

- Nah, que Lily aún no lo ha invitado al baile…

- Bueno, no te preocupes James- Remus se quitó la enorme pegatina azul en forma de corazón que llevaba en la pechera del jersey en forma de corazón y se la ofreció a James-: sino quieres ir sólo te regalo a Kelly.

- Lupin, quiero ir con una preciosa muchacha pelirroja y no con una…

- Mejor no calificarla- aconsejó Remus-.

- ¿Qué os ha dado hoy por los apellidos, chicos?- preguntó Sirius ala vez que entraba Alex con unas tarjetitas en rosa-.

- Tomad, me las ha dado Kelly para vosotros- dijo entregándoselas a Sirius y a James-. Esto de ser el padrino de la boda trae mucho trabajo…

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron los tres merodeadores sorprendidos-.

- Si, me ha dicho que no quiere que ninguno de tus idiotas amigos sea el padrino de su boda- le dijo Alex dirigiéndose expresamente a Remus-, palabras textuales suyas. La madrina va a ser su madre… me han dicho que está como una foca- comentó-, así que talvez no cabemos en la Iglesia…

- ¡De eso nada! Me niego en rotundo- se enfadó Remus-, no es que me caigas mal, Alex, pero mi padrino es James y mi madrina Lily…

- ¿YA NO ME QUIERES A MI COMO PADRINO!- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido Sirius-.

- ¿No te acuerdas que quedamos que mi padrino sería James, el de este tú, y el tuyo yo?

- ¡Ah es verdad¿y con los primogénitos pasaba lo mismo, no? Porque ha este paso James va ha tener un ahijado dentro de poquito. Porque si os casáis, Kelly te obliga a procrear… de seguro- comentó Sirius ojeando la invitación-. Es demasiado cursi- afirmó-, incluso para tú novia, Remus.

- ¡Dios que tía más pesada¡me quiero morir!

- Por supuesto, podemos fingir tú muerte para que te deje en paz.

- Sirius, eso es ilegal- le cortó James-.

- Jo. Cállate que tú estás deprimido. Métete en la cama y ponte a llorar.

- Entonces… ¿no me pillo el traje de padrino?- preguntó Alex como desilusionado-.

- No, pilla uno de amigo del novio- le contestó Remus-.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Kelly con un pomposo vestido blanco. Kelly Margoreth era una joven pesada (moralmente hablando) de 17 años, cabello oscuro, de ojos azul oscuros y esbelta.

- Ya tengo el permiso- anunció ella sonriente-.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya somos mayores de edad…

- Nuestra boda va ser al estilo muggle, Remusin. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (N/A: Joder, vaya pulmones….)- comenzó a gritar horrorizada e intentando taparse el vestido blanco con el dosel de la cama de James-. ¡TRAE MALA SUERTE VER EL VESTIDO DE LA NOVIA ANTES DE LA BODA!

- Si por mí fuera no habría boda- murmuró Remus haciendo que Sirius y Alex rieran, mientras que James intentaba quitarle las cortinas a Kelly-. Por cierto, Kelly, los padrinos serán Lily y James…

- ¡HOY ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!- ignoró Kelly a Remus y se marchó corriendo-.

- Vale¿qué coño hacemos aquí?- preguntó Alex como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo-. Hoy hay visita Hogsmeade. Sé que vosotros vais cuando queréis… pero hoy hay más gente…

- Me has convencido- dijo rápidamente Sirius que estaba esperando un plan para aquella tarde desesperadamente-. ¿os traemos algo, chicos?- preguntó dirigiéndose a sus amigos, que por su humor, Sirius sabía que no iban a ir-.

- Chocolate- musitó Remus-.

- A Lily.

- Vale James, no pidas cosas imposibles.

- Jo… entonces traedme su pegatina- Alex y Sirius se marcharon ignorándole-.

- ¿Te hace una partida de snaps explosivos?

- ¿Te hace una partida de joderle la vida a Snape?

- Pero solo dentro de Hogwarts, fuera no. Y nada de quitarle los calzoncillos… que ya estoy bastante traumatizado.

- Si, yo también.

* * *

Sirius y Alex bajaban las escaleras cuando…

- Tío, tú no puedes ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- se lamentó Alex-.

- ¿Por?

- Con lo cañón que estás tú, y con lo bueno que estoy yo… ¡las moscas no van a parar de revolotear alrededor nuestro!

- Jo, eso es lo malo de estar tan buenorros¿seguro que es por eso o por que tienes planes?

- Si, es por eso, pero iré con Lily, que espanta a las moscas en grupo- apuntó Alex-.

- Ah, entonces yo me voy con Evans… ¿me adoptáis?

- Siempre y cuando no la saques de quicio…

- Doy mi palabra- dijo Sirius. Alex silbó y al poco tiempo Lily bajó las escaleras vestida con unos vaqueros de cintura baja y con campana , con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta vaquera y unas deportivas blancas-. Jo, si lo llego a saber me visto de blanco y vaquero- Sirius iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja con un dibujo blanco en el costado y unos pantalones deportivos a juego con la camiseta. Alex, en cambio, llevaba una túnica oscura-.

- ¿No me digas que Black viene?

- Vale, entonces no te lo digo- sonrió Alex-. Vamos o se van a creer que les hemos dado plantón.

- No hemos quedado, Alex- le recordó Lily-.

- Siempre quedamos hace cinco minutos- le recordó Alex (N/A: No creáis que somos repetitivas, sino que está puesto así a posta)-. Venga va, no les vamos a dar plantón.

- ¿De quienes habláis?

- De: Jason, Tommy, Matty, Bobby y Jeremy- respondió Lily como si debiese saberlo-.

- Claro, como sus nombres no son comunes- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius-.

- Vale- dijo Alex-: Jason Kirby, Ravenclaw; Thomas Andrews, Hufflepuff; Matthew Bécker, Hufflepuff; Robert y Jeremy Sinclear, Hufflepuff.

- Vale, el único que me suena es Jason, y no se quien es- replicó Sirius frunciendo el ceño-, aunque… ¿los otros no son del equipo de Quidditch?

- Jason fue el fundador de tu club de fans en Ravenclaw y a Matty le dan miedo las alturas- respondió Lily-.

- OH, vale, ya caigo. Bueno, vamos, no les vayamos a dar plantón- apremió Sirius a los otros dos-.

- Tardan mucho¿nos podemos ir ya?- le preguntó aburrido Jeremy a sus amigos-.

- Encima de que te dejamos venir con nosotros no te quejes, hermanito- le reprendió Bobby-.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa¿Ya os queríais ir sin nosotros?- la voz de Alex bajaba las escaleras hasta el hall de Hogwarts junto con su cuerpo-. Vaya amigos tenemos. Black, nunca te juntes con ellos.

- Vale, si tú lo dices- aceptó feliz Sirius-. Ahora preséntamelos.

- Okay. Bueno esos dos que se parecen- Alex señaló a Bobby y a Jeremy que eran altos, castaños oscuro, de ojos claros y de complexión fuerte- son Bobby, de séptimo, y Jeremy, de sexto. Aquel de allí- señaló a Matty al cual su pelo rubio le tapaba sus ojos oscuros, este era el más bajo y tenía un rostro feliz- es Matty, séptimo también, bueno, todos menos Jeremy somos de séptimo. Tommy es aquel- un muchacho corpulento de ojos y cabello negro le saludó con la cabeza-, y ese de ahí, espera un momento¿y Jason?

- Se ha ido con unas de su casa¡¡NOS HA ABANDONADO!- dramatizó Matty-.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa, si tienes novia?

- Me importa porque se ha ido con ellas.

- Vamos Matt, como si tú cuando ves a Rachel no nos dejaras plantados- le recordó Lily-.

- Lily, Bobby cuando ve a Lucy hace lo mismo, Tommy con Lorelay lo mismo y Jeremy con Danna… ¡vamos¿para que repetirlo?

Los siete se encaminaron hacia los carruajes y de estos a Hogsmeade. Al llegar allí el pronóstico de Lily y Matty se hizo realidad, dejando solos a Sirius, Lily y Alex, que decidieron encaminarse a las Tres Escobas.

- Si sabíais que se iban a ir con sus novias¿para que quedáis con ellos?- preguntó confuso Sirius-.

- No lo sé, es lo que hacemos siempre- respondió con sencillez Alex-.

- Es un poco idiota- asumió Lily-. Muy idiota… pero como son nuestros amigos…

- Oye Lily, nunca hemos tenido suficiente confianza para preguntarte esto…

- Sirius, entre nosotros no hay confianza…

- Si que la hay, lo que pasa es que tú todavía no te has dado cuenta. ¿Tú siempre vas con tíos?

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó sin comprender Lily-.

- A ver tus mejores amigos son tíos, casi nunca te veo con tías. Por eso es mi pregunta.

- Ah, nunca me había parado a pensarlo…

- Es que como Lily es tan guapa y tiene carácter las espanta a todas- apuntó Alex-. Y nosotros espantamos a los tíos… excepto a Potter… ese nos resistió- bromeó-, bueno, también está el hecho de que yo soy su amigo… La relación entre Lily y nosotros es de supervivencia mutua- Lily le fulminó con la mirada- y de una bonita amistad.

- Vale Sirius, no le hagas caso, yo me llevo bien con Alex porque es el primero al que conocí.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca, yo también te quiero. Pensé que eras mi amiga por lo bueno que estoy… y porque te caía bien, claro.

- Pues ya ves, no es por eso- sonrió Lily mientras entraban en las Tres Escobas-. Yo invito¿qué queréis?

- Un wisky de fuego- pidió Alex-.

- Yo una cerveza de mantequilla- pidió Sirius-.

- Hola Rosmerta- saludó Lily-: Tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Yo quiero un wisky de fuego- se quejó Alex como un niño pequeño-.

- Alex, tú te emborrachas con agua. Bastante es que te dejo beber una cerveza… de mantequilla.

- Eres mala, Lily Evans, muy mala…

- Bueno, coge las cervezas y vamos a una mesa- apremió Sirius-.

Cuando los tres se sentaron en una mesa vieron aparecer entre la multitud que había en el local a un chico muy mono. Tenía el cabello corto y en punta, de color negro oscuro y con reflejos azulados que eran más visibles en las puntas, de ojos azules claros, muy claros. Dientes blancos, sonrisa perfecta, que se acrecentaba gracias a su bronceado. Era alto, de cuerpo atlético y de buen porte. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros caídos, una sudadera que marcaba sus abdominales de color azul oscuros con un dibujo de un águila plateada en el pecho.

Con él iba una chica rubia con el pelo suelto que jugueteaba con una gorra azul y gris. La muchacha tenía los ojos grises claros, era alta y esbelta y con curvas perfectas. Tenía una bonita cara de ángel, con rasgos casi perfectos. Vestía una camiseta muy ajustada de manga corta azul oscuro con el dibujo de un águila plateada a juego con la sudadera del chico; una falda vaquera, una chaqueta que adornaba sus caderas, unas medias de color carne le recubrían sus largas piernas y unas botas de punta de aguja negras.

- ¡Jason!- gritó Lily agitando la mano en señal de que estaban allí-.

- ¡Hola Lily!- sonrió Jason con la chica que venía por detrás-.

- Hola, soy Sirius Black- se presentó Sirius a Jason ofreciéndole su mano-.

- Lo sé, eres un dios- opinó él mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Mira Holly, haríais una bonita pareja… y los hijos os saldrían monísimos.

- Claro, Jason, ahora mismo nos ponemos a hacerlos. Yo soy Holly Jons- se presentó ella divertida-. Y sí, también sé quién eres. Pero la diferencia es que yo no te considero un dios.

- Eres un poquito borde¿lo sabías?- le comunicó Sirius a la chica-.

- Mira Sirius, esta es una de las chicas con las que me ando. ¿Y Sam y Jack?- preguntó Lily mirando a la rubia-.

- Han pillado la gripe, espero haberlas convencido para que vayan a la enfermería- comunicó Holly-. Por eso Jason se ha venido conmigo.

- Pero que dices, si casi siempre estoy contigo- replicó Jason-, con Sam y con Jack.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?- preguntó extrañada Lily cuando Jason y Holly estaban sentados-.

- ¿Yo? Con Sammie- respondió Jason-.

- ¿Y tú, Holly?

- Todavía con nadie.

- ¿Y por que no llevas puesta la pegatina?- inquirió Sirius mientras que Alex miraba a un chaval que bebía wisky de fuego-.

- Si que la llevo- Holly se levantó y dio la vuelta, mostrando la pegatina que estaba pegada en su chaqueta-. ¿Y tú vas con alguien, Lily?

- No.

- ¿Sabes que James está llorando a moco tendido en nuestro cuarto porque tú no le has invitado al baile?- preguntó Alex sin quitarle la vista al muchacho del wisky de fuego-.

- ¿Y la pegatina?

- ¿Alguien la lleva, a parte de ti?- preguntó extrañada Lily-.

- Si, Jason- respondió Holly-. Además me va a juego con la ropa.

- Dumbledore dijo que lo tendríamos que llevar en una parte visible del cuerpo- apuntó Jason-.

- Ya, yo lo tengo en una parte visible, en el culo- recordó Holly-.

- Y yo en mi baúl. ¡Y no me digas que no es visible! Cuando se abre se ve.

- Ya, pero eso no es una zona de tú cuerpo- añadió Sirius-. Te lo podrías poner en… bueno mejor me callo.

- Casi que si- aceptó Lily-.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alex¿no tienes dinero para tomarte un wisky de fuego?- le preguntó Holly a Alex-. Si quieres yo te invito.

- Yo quiero que me quieras invitar, pero Lily no me deja que me invites- el chico quitó un instante la mirada del chico del wisky de fuego y añadió-: además, yo tengo dinero Holly. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- y volvió a fijar la vista en el muchacho-.

Después de un rato en las Tres Escobas, los cinco chicos decidieron volver a Hogwarts. Subieron a la quinta planta (N/A: Suben a la quinta porque la sala común de Gryffindor está en la séptima planta y la de Ravenclaw cerca de allí) donde se encontraron con una escena casi habitual. Snape por un lado, y por otro Remus y James (bueno, lo de Remus no era tan normal). Snape estaba en el suelo tirado, con la cara verde y la varita a tres metros. Remus y James estaban de pie, con las varitas en ristre observando divertidos a Snape.

- ¡POTTER SE SUPONE QUE ERES PREMIO ANUAL Y HAS MADURADO!- le regañó Lily- ¡Y tú Lupin¡¡ERES PREFECTO! Esto no es propio de ti.

- Lily, tienes que comprendernos. Yo estoy depresivo porque mi novia no me deja que la deje, y a James no le invitas al baile, por lo que también está deprimido- se explicó Remus-.

- Pero… pobrecito, nunca os ha hecho nada…

- ¿Te refieres ha atacarnos por la espalda¡¡NO, QUE VA!- le contestó tajantemente James-.

- Bueno, es que Lily también es tonta…- se entrometió Alex-, mira que cada vez que la ve la insulta y la tía sigue defendiéndole.

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!- chilló Snape desde el suelo-.

- Bueno, al menos- dijo Alex suavizando la voz, agarrando la varita de Snape, acercándose mucho a Snape de cuclillas-, yo no soy un mestizo- giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos y dirigiéndose a Remus, Holly y Jason añadió en modo de disculpa-: no os ofendáis.

- Tranquilo, yo no me ofendo por mis orígenes- le quitó importancia Holly-, es más, estoy muy orgullosa.

- Yo quería mucho a mi abuelito… así que ser mestizo no es un problema- comentó Remus-.

- Bueno, pos eso. Ahora lárgate, Quejicus- ordenó Alex dándole su varita-. Y no intentes atacarnos: somos más y vamos armados.

- Bueno¿nos vamos a las cocinas?- sugirió Jason-.

- ¿Me haces subir, para luego bajar?- preguntó horrorizada Lily-. Jo… vamos.

Los siete bajaron hacia las cocinas, pero cuando llegaron al hall se encontraron con Kelly.

- ¡Hola cariño!- saludó la muchacha alegremente acercándose a Remus-.

- Oye, Kelly- se entrometió Lily-¿de que color va ha ser tú vestido?

- Blanco¿para que lo quieres saber?

- Bueno, es que he visto un vestido dorado muy mono, y… si lo tenías de color beige…

- ¿Qué más de que color vayas vestida…?

- Si contamos con que soy la madrina… yo diría que mucho.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó extrañada Kelly-, la madrina es mi madre- añadió ofendida-. Y el padrino es Alex.

- Kelly- llamó Remus-. Tú quieres casarte conmigo¿no?

- Claro, por supuesto Remus. Y tú también- recordó-.

- Me encanta está tía, ni siquiera se lo pregunta, lo da por hecho- le susurro Alex a Sirius-.

- Entonces Kelly: Lily será la madrina y James el padrino.

- OH, vale… ¿y por qué no llevas mi pegatina?- preguntó la muchacha mirando a Remus de arriba a bajo-.

- OH… ¿me la has dado? Talvez lo has soñado.

- Creo que tienes razón… hablaré con McGonagall para decirle que me de otra.

- OH, vale… que pena, pensé que me iba a librar de ella- comentó Remus cuando Kelly se había marchado-.

- Oye tío¿tú novia es virgen?- preguntó James extrañado-.

- Vale¿a qué ha venido eso…?- se mosqueó Lily-. ¿A ti que te importa si la novia de Remus es virgen o no?

- ¿Estás celosa…¡¡VALE YO ME VOY DEL TEMA!

- Oye, Remus, contesta- pidió Alex-.

- ¡Eso! Que todos queremos saberlo- añadió Sirius-.

- ¿Y a mi que me contáis? Lo único que he hecho con ella, a parte de planificar la boda desde que empezamos, han sido manitas y piquitos… ¡es una estrecha!

- Eso si que es una estrecha y no lo que vosotros pensabais de Lily- se sorprendió Alex-.

- Creo que ya es mejor que no vayamos a las cocinas y vayamos directamente al Gran Comedor- informó Jason-. Venga vamos Holly.

- Espera un momentito. Oye Lupin, a nosotros también nos invitas a la boda¿no?

- Claro: a ti, a Jason, a Jack y Sam…. Y a todos los que queráis, cuantos más mejor… total, como no la pago yo. Además, si hay más invitados yo podré estar más tiempo lejos de Kelly- asintió Remus, Holly le sonrió y ella y Jason se despidieron y entraron en el Gran Comedor-.

* * *

Toda la gente de Hogwarts estaba como loca por la proximidad del baile. La mayoría de las chicas del colegio ya habían invitado a sus chicos al baile de disfraces.

Lily y Alex iban por un pasillo de la tercera planta cuando vieron a Snape de frente hablando con una chavala de quinto.

- ¡OH, venga¿Qué te cuesta?- se quejó la muchacha haciendo pucheritos-: ven conmigo al baile- suplicó-.

- ¡Me quieres dejar en paz, niña!- gruñó Snape-. Eres una puta plasta.

- ¡Pero si ya le hemos dicho a todos que íbamos juntos! Es que como te veo tan desesperado…

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- Snape parecía ofendido-.

- Bueno… que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti… a no ser que sea un monstruo y/o que este realmente desesperada (N/A: OH, OH).

- Corre niña, porque estás muerta- la muchacha arqueó sin comprender una ceja, pero dio un paso hacia atrás-.

- ¿A que te refieres? Todo el mundo se mete contigo, no será una novedad.

- No, no lo es. Pero con mi novia nadie se mete- Snape parecía muy, pero que muy cabreado-.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la chavala echo a correr, mientras que Snape caminaba lentamente tras ella. Alex agarró el antebrazo de Lily para que no siguiera caminando.

- ¿Lo que he oído es cierto¿Snape tiene novia¡me gustaría verla! Esto es un buen cotilleo… ¡vamos a contárselo a los merodeadores!

- Vamos- apremió Lily-.

* * *

Holly Jons, que para variar tenía el pelo suelto, hablaba con Matty, intentándolo convencer de que fuera al baile con ella. Más bien obligándolo.

- Entiéndelo Matty, vas ha ir conmigo para que te pueda vigilar.

- ¿...?

- ¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO! Porque sino le pondrás los cuernos a mi amiga, y no lo permitiré.

- Dudo que eso suceda, Holly, me voy con ella de vacaciones….

- ¿Te vas con Rachel, su hermano, sus padres y sus abuelos a un crucero?- le preguntó incrédula Holly

- Si. Y el año pasado estuve en Navidad con toda su familia al completo- respondió Matty-.

- Que mal royo, yo pensaba que las vacaciones eran para follar.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no…¡¡Casi todas las noches había tema!

- Dios, eres más raro- comentó Holly-. No pienses que voy ha desistir…

- Pero Holly, si me voy no voy a por ir contigo- razonó Matt-. ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó extrañado-. Parece una estampida…

Sirius apareció en el corredor, corriendo delante de una multitud de chicas con pegatinas en mano y gritando:

- ¡QUIÉN HA SIDO EL GRACIOSILLO QUE DIJO QUE IRÍA CON LA PRIMERA QUE ME PUSIERA LA PEGATINA?- corrió hasta unos metros delante de Holly, y se tiró quedando justo de rodillas enfrente de esta-: Ponme la pegatina por favor…

- Vale- Holly le puso la pegatina en la frente-: pero solo porque me lo suplicas.

- ¡TE ADORO!- Sirius se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la multitud de chicas-¡¡TENGO PAREJA¡¡ADIÓS A TODAS! Oye¿Por qué la pegatina que le dio Kelly a Remus es más grande?

- Porque Kelly me pidió que le pusiese un hechizo agrandador.

- ¿Me lo puedes hacer a mi también?- antes de que Sirius terminase la pregunta Matty ya se había escabuido-. Es para que las tías se enteren de que ya tengo pareja.

- Claro- Sirius se quitó la pegatina, se la dio a Holly para que se la agrandara y se la colocó en el pecho-.

- Creo que alguna no se ha enterado- musitó Sirius desesperado al oír unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían hacia ellos-.

- ¡Me he enterado de un cotilleo bestial!- gritó Alex que corría junto a Lily-. ¡Snape tiene novia!

- Vale, dejemos las bromas aparte, y dime cual es el maldito cotilleo.

- Es ese.

- ¿En serio!- preguntaron a la vez Sirius y Holly-.

- Si- respondió Lily-. Además acabamos de ver como rechazaba a una chica de quinto.

- Y lo más increíble es que la chavala era medianamente mona… vamos, que Snape a ella no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos- concluyó Alex-.

- Jo, cuándo se lo digan a James le da un infarto: que Snape tenga novia y él no.

- Eso afectaría a cualquiera- apuntó Holly-.

- ¡James está conmigo!

- Ya, pero aunque James se tome vuestra relación a rollos como algo serio… no lo es- recordó Sirius-.

- ¡Esa información yo no la quería saber!- se molestó Lily-.

- ¿Qué¿Tú desde que estás con James te has liado con otro?- Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo-: me lo imaginaba. ¡Y luego soy yo quien tiene miedo al compromiso!

- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó incrédulo Alex-.

- No, sencillamente no he encontrado a la persona… a mi alma gemela.

- ¡Qué profundo, Sirius!- se sorprendió Lily-.

- Yo creo que aquí estoy de más- musitó Holly-.

- De eso nada. Tú y yo nos vamos a cenar Hogsmeade.

- Hoy no hay salida, Sirius- recordó la rubia-.

- Ya, pero yo puedo hacer que la haya. Venga vamos. Soy amigo del dueño del restaurante y tengo reservada la mejor mesa.

- ¿Lo tenías planeado?- preguntó atónita Holly-.

- No, en principio iba a ir con Lily- bromeó Sirius-, bueno yo no, James…. Yo les iba a preparar una encerrona para que ellos cenaran en el restaurante, acabaran confesándose su amor eterno y empezaran a salir de una puta vez…. Pero prefiero irme contigo.

- OH, bueno, entonces vamos- aceptó Holly, miró a Alex y le dio su mochila-¿se la puedes dar a Jason, Sam o Jack?- pidió la rubia con una sonrisita-. Gracias, eres un encanto.

- Que os lo paséis bien- les desearon Lily y Alex (este menos, porque le había tocado cargar a él)-.

* * *

**Hola¿qué les pareció el nuevo capitulo¡¡es el más largo que hemos hecho, por el momento, claro. Queremos saber sus opiniones así que… dejen reviews J**

**Hemos decidido por unanimidad contestar los reviews en nuestro blogdrive**

****

**Advertencia: Pettigrew se iba a Austria en barco, chocaron contra un ice berg y se hundió, muriendo Peter. **

**Se despiden:**

**Las Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**

**23/IV/2006**

**Dejen reviews…. Please **


	3. Chapter 3

This is love

**Capitulo 3**

- Me lo he pasado de puta madre- anunció Sirius por enésima vez a sus amigos que pasaron olímpicamente de él-.

- Vale Sirius, eres un completo plasta.

- ¿Quieres callarte ya? No nos restriegues más tu felicidad.

- Te recuerdo- apuntó Alex- que cuando conociste Ho-Ho-Hollinita la llamaste borde.

- Más borde eres tú y nadie te dice nada- le rebatió Sirius-.

- ¿Cómo que yo soy borde? ¡¡SI A MI ME QUIERE TODO EL MUNDO!- Alex giró la cabeza hacia Remus y James, que estaban cada uno tirados en sus camas-, ¿soy borde, ¿no me queréis?

- Yo ahora mismo no quiero nada, nada más que librarme de Kelly- murmuró con voz apagada Remus y James gruñó algo ininteligible-.

- Se me había olvidado lo que era pasar una velada con una bonita chica hablando, ¡debería dejar de comerle el morro a las chavalas y probar más la cena!... además… ¡¡¡sabe de motos! Me va a ayudar a elegir una que comprarme. Soy feliz.

- Vaya, te ha dado fuerte- comentó Alex, ya que los otros dos estaban deprimidos y querían sumergirse en un estado de marginación-.

- No, no me ha dado fuerte… es que por primera vez soy amigo de una chica… ¡¡es genial!

- Sirius, un tío y una tía no pueden ser amigos si uno está salido por completo y le pone la otra- puntualizó Alex-.

- Pues tú eres el mejor amigo de Lily- lo acusó Sirius-.

- Ya, pero yo no estoy completamente salido, y Lily no me pone.

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Lily no esta buena? ¿Qué no es suficiente para ti? ¿Cómo te atreves?- se ofendió James incorporándose de golpe y tirándole su almohada a Alex-.

- Lily es como mi hermana pequeña, pero sin el como.

- Más te vale- Alex le lanzó de nuevo la almohada a James, y este volvió a su posición primaria, pero con la almohada tapándole la cabeza-.

- Y además- añadió Sirius tras el pequeño paréntesis-, Holly no me pone.

- Ya claro, que estas hablando conmigo. Que Holly me pone hasta a mi y es como mi prima pequeña.

- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿No tienes familia fuera de Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus entrometiéndose brevemente en la conversación-.

- Pss, no la quiero tanto como la de aquí dentro.

- Eso es incesto- añadió James-.

- No, eso no es incesto. Sólo me pone, no me la tiro.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tienen el gen de la belleza- apuntó Remus-.

- Tiene- corrigió Sirius-.

- Qué si, que está muy buena- le dio la razón James-.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡¡Pero tú no sabes ni quién es!- le reprendió Sirius-.

- Si, es una de las golpeadoras de Ravenclaw. Pero cuando vuela, no la distingo- le replicó James-.

- ¿¿Es golpeadora? Alucino. Así que no es solo bonita, y sabe de motos, ¡¡También sabe jugar al Quidditch! Se acaba de convertir en la madre de mis hijos.

- Holly busca a un tío algo más que tú- apuntó Alex-.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- ¿Hola? Es mi amiga- recordó Alex molesto-, ¿recuerdas? La conociste porque yo te la presenté.

- Se presentó ella sola cuando Jason dijo que haríamos una bonita pareja- recordó Sirius-.

- Buah, minucias- le quitó importancia Alex-. Te la presenté yo.

- No, se presentó ella sola.

- Fui yo.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡¡¡JODER CALLAROS, QUE ME LEVANTÁIS DOLOR DE CABEZA!- gritó James exasperado-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el James calmado que todos conocíamos? Aquel al le gustaban las conversaciones o discusiones estúpidas. Esos arranques son más propios de Lunático en la luna llena (N/A: Alex sabe lo de Remsie, lo descubrió el año pasado y le da igual, lo acepta)- dijo Sirius-.

- Murió cuando su amada Lily Evans pasó de él- se lamentó James refiriéndose a si mismo en tercera persona-.

- Te mola el dramatismo, ¿no chaval? Todavía puedes ir con ella si te la camelas pronto.

- Alex, mañana es el baile- gruñó James-, y no tengo ni siquiera el disfraz.

- Tengo una idea chicos, como ninguno lo tenemos vamos ahora mismo a comprarlos- exclamó Remus animándose y levantándose de la cama-.

- ¡¡Vale!- se emocionaron Sirius y Alex-.

- Yo no voy- rezongó James-.

- James, no seas gilipollas, vamos a echarnos unas risas- le animó Sirius-.

- Por encima de mi cadáver- replicó James-.

- Ok. ¡¡VAMOS A MATARLE!

- Vale, vale, ya voy- James se levantó lentamente-. Pero no lo hago con gusto.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron a la sala común, Sirius el último, detrás de James y dándole empujoncitos, y Alex y Remus hablaban tranquilamente.

- ¡¡REMUSÍN, REMUSÍN, REMUSÍN!

- Veis, ahora sabéis porque no salgo a menudo de la habitación- comentó Remus mirando con asco a Kelly-.

- ¡¡Ya tengo lo disfraces, Remusin!- exclamó Kelly rodeando el cuello de Remus con sus brazos, después de dejar una enorme bolsa a Alex-.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me habéis visto cara de tipo de las mudanzas o algo así?

- Yo me voy a disfrazar de caperucita roja y tú…

- Que no diga lo que creo que va a decir- susurró James con una extraña sonrisa-.

- Vale, me gusta cuando me ignoran- ironizó Alex-.

- Acostúmbrate chaval, Kelly es así- recordó Sirius mientras Remus luchaba por deshacerse de Kelly-.

- ¡¡¡DE LOBO!

- ¡¡Lo ha dicho! Para que luego digan que no tengo ojo interior- se animó James, aunque sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por las risas de Sirius y Alex, y pronto James se unió a ellas-.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- preguntó inocentemente Kelly-.

- Kelly- la cara de Remus era indescifrable-, ya soy mayorcito para elegir lo que me pongo yo mismo.

- Pero es que yo quería que fuésemos conjuntados. Venga, cari….

- Mira Kelly, no me jodas, me vestiré como me de la gana y yo de lobo no me pienso disfrazar, sería como un insulto (N/A: Explicación: Remus es un lobo feroz que da miedo e ir disfrazado de lobo ridículo… es penoso, por lo que sería como un insulto a si mismo o a su parte lobo)-. Y no me llames cari, ni Remusin, me llamo Remus. ¿Vale?

- ¿Qué has dicho, cari? No te he escuchado, te estaba mirando el pelo- Kelly alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero Remus apartó la cabeza-. Brilla tanto- puso una estúpida sonrisa y se fue dando saltitos-.

- ¿Veis? Tres segundos cerca de Kelly y Remus y ya estoy mejor…. ¡menos mal que le di largas en 5º! – exclamó feliz James-.

- ¿Cómo te libraste de ella?- preguntó desesperado Remus-.

- No sé, sencillamente cuando se acercó ella yo me fui a por Lily.

- ¿Esa fue la única razón por la que estás con mi amiga?- preguntó enfadado Alex tirando al suelo la bolsa que Kelly se había olvidado-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú ves como está porque tu amiga pasa de él? ¿No te acuerdas del coñazo que nos daba desde 2º?- le defendió Sirius-.

- Vale, Sirius, gracias por recordarme que Lily pasa de mí… Ya no te quiero, ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa.

- Tú no me invitas a tu casa, me invitan tus padres.

- Porque yo les digo que te inviten, imbécil.

- Claro y eso de que casi me adoptaran también es cosa tuya.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Quién les convenció para que hicieran todo el papeleo para que luego tú dijeras que no hacia falta? Yo quería que fueras mi hermanito pequeño.

- James, soy mayor que tú- replicó mordazmente Sirius-. Además todo eso fue idea de tu padre.

- No, fue idea mía. Que luego mi padre me la quitara no es culpa mía.

- Pero si se le ocurrió a él.

- No, a mí. Además, ¿porque estas tan seguro de que no fui yo?

- Porque si. Del único James Potter del que me fío realmente es de tu padre.

- Pues ese hombre te metió una trola como una casa.

- Antes de que sigáis discutiendo, ¿por qué no llamáis al padre de James y así lo conozco?- sugirió Alex-.

- Vale, mándale una carta- contestó James-.

- ¿Yo? Pero si no lo conozco.

- Por eso, tú eres el que quiere que venga. Además si le escribo yo, no vendría.

- ¿Tu padre pasa de ti?

- No, pero no entiende mi letra – James se encogió de hombros-. Eh, Remus, ¿donde vas?

- Estoy deprimido, ya no quiero ir a Hogsmeade- Remus se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras-.

- Venga Remus no seas malo, vamos a ver a mi papá- intentó convencerle James, pero al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso, le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida de la sala común, mientras Remus se quejaba-.

- ¿Cómo le voy a escribir a una persona que no conozco?- se quejó Alex-. ¡No paséis de mí!

- Es fácil, coge una pluma, tinta y pergamino. Luego escribes- le explicó Sirius-.

- ¿Pero que le pongo en la carta?

- Letras que formen palabras y palabras que formen frases. Y cuando acabes firma con tu nombre, que él aunque no te conozca te responde.

- ¿Y porque no le escribes tú?

- Porque yo ya lo conozco, vivimos juntos ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y porque no Remus?

- Porque también lo tiene muy visto.

- Venga si le escribes tú, escucho una vez más como fue tu cita con Holly.

- Diez.

- Dos.

- Diez.

- Tres.

- Diez.

- ¿Cinco?

- Veinte.

- Ok, ok. Lo dejamos en diez.

- Jo, ahora yo quiero veinte… Pero si no hay otra oferta…-Sirius cogió una pluma y un trozo de pergamino que había en una de las mesas-. Te voy a enseñar como se le escribe una carta a James Potter Padre- después de unos segundos escribiendo, Sirius le mostró la carta a Alex. La carta decía:

_Hola Jimmy. ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado hoy en el trabajo? ¿Qué, había muchos enfermos? ¡Qué gentuza, se ponen enfermos solo para ir ha verte! ¿Cómo van tus relaciones conyugales? ¿Con la edad se van abandonando? ¿O cada vez van a peor?_

_Jimmy, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Si tu respuesta es no, ¿quieres que quedemos? No vale decir que no, porque tienes que tirarte a tu esposa, esa excusa ya la has utilizado un día._

_RESPONDEMEEEE!_

_Besitos para Kitty, para el perro imaginario que me sustituye cuando yo no estoy en casa, para Pesetillas y para la casa en si, bueno para los de siempre._

_Siriusito, tu ocupa favorito._

_PDT: Remus está deprimido, todavía no se ha librado de su chica._

- ¿Tú diferencias entre James y su padre?- preguntó Alex atónito al acabar de leer la carta-.

- Solo cuando van en calzoncillos- sonrió Sirius-.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

- No, te lo digo enserio. Los dos James son casi iguales… ¿Dónde hay una lechuza?

- ¿En la lechucería?

- ¿No hay una cerca?- Alex negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, vamos a enviar la carta.

- Vale, ¿te has dado cuenta de que se han ido sin nosotros?

- Si, pero he preferido pasarlo por alto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius y Alex volvían felizmente de enviar la carta, cuando se encontraron de frente con Holly.

- ¡Hola guapísima!- la saludó Alex y le dio dos besos-.

- Hola amor- sonrió la rubia-.

- Hola –Sirius se acercó a Holly para darle dos besos, pero ella se alejó de él con cara de incredibilidad-.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y separándose más de él -. Bueno, adiós, pichoncito- se despidió de Alex dándole otros dos besos-.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa a esta muchacha?- murmuró Sirius mientras veía como se iba Holly moviendo su larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta-.

- Tiene un humor muy cambiante- contestó Alex riéndose-.

- ¿Ya te he contado la historia las diez veces o me queda alguna?

- No se, pero después de cómo te ha tratado creo que no deberías de hablar de ella.

- Lo que te pasa es que no quieres escuchar la historia más veces…. Vamos a Hogsmeade.

- Pero ¿no buscamos a James y a Remus?

- Están en el pueblo.

- ¿Y si no lo están?

- Que se jodan, ya nos encontrarán.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras llegar a Hogsmeade, encontrar a los "desaparecidos" y comprar los disfraces los cuatro amigos se dirigían a las Tres Escobas cuando vieron como una enorme lechuza parda se dirigía hacia Sirius. El moreno cogió la carta y la lechuza se marchó. Sirius abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

_¡¡Hola Siriusito! Hoy, me lo he pasado muy bien, he atendido mucho en clase y me he portado muy bien… soy un niño bueno._

_No te preocupes, mis relaciones conyugales van viento en popa, sobretodo desde que os fuisteis vosotros. Los pacientes solo vienen para ver mi hermoso rostro y mi cuerpazo de veinte añero._

_Si, tenía pensado estar toda la tarde tirándome a Kitty, pero ya que me has dicho que esa excusa no vale, pues tenemos que quedar._

_¿Qué tan van tus relaciones sexuales? ¿Muchas chicas? El perro no me ha dejado darle tus besos (¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que MI perro no es un perro invisible-imaginario? ¡¡Qué si le picas te muerde!), pero los demás sí. Sobre todo a Kitty…_

_Besitos para todos y todo eso._

_James Potter Padre_

_PDT: ¡¡Dejad de mirar la carta y mirarme a mí!_

Los chicos miraron al frente y vieron a un hombre de aspecto de unos veinte y pocos años, cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules. Alto, delgado, cuerpo atlético y muy guapo que lucía una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Hola chicos! ¿Hay uno nuevo? ¡¡NO ME LO HABÍAIS DICHO! Hola, soy Jimmy, ¿y tú?- se presentó el hombre dándole la mano a Alex-.

- ¿Usted es el padre de James?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- No se, creía que era usted más mayor… no se, podría ser el hermano de James.

- Si, el hermano de James, pero tengo 23 años más que él- a Alex se le desencajó la mandíbula-.

- Yo soy Alex- se presentó-.

- Encantado, ¿por qué no me has escrito tú la carta? ¡¡Es la tradición! Antes me las escribían Sirius y Remus, y alguna vez una tal Lily, los nuevos siempre escriben las cartas.

- Hola- saludaron los otros tres abrazando al padre de James-.

- ¿Qué tal os va la vida niños?

- Yo no puedo dejar a mi novia y ella esta planeando nuestra boda- le contó Remus-.

- ¡Sirius! No me habías contado lo de la boda.

- La chica con la que salí a cenar ayer, hoy ha pasado de mí- comentó Sirius-.

- ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

- No nos acostamos- contestó el moreno-.

- Si, eso decías siempre...

- Yo no, era James.

- Así, es verdad.

- Papá eso me lo empezaste a preguntar a los 12 años y por aquel entonces no lo hacía- se defendió James-.

- ¿Y a ti, Alex, como te va?- se interesó James Padre-.

- Yo, genial, si pasamos por alto el hecho de que mis padres me vigilan y no… ¡DIOS, LILY, CADA DÍA ESTAS MÁS BUENA! –gritó Alex-.

Lily venía junto con Jason y se dirigían hacia ellos. La pelirroja lucia su hermosa melena ondulada y unas extensiones de su mismo color natural lisas. Vestía con una falda larga, hasta los pies, unas botas que casi no se veían, y una camiseta de manga larga pero con mucho escote.

- Hola- saludaron Jason y Lily-.

- ¿Cuándo me invitas al baile?- le preguntó James a Lily-.

- Te dije que tenías que hacer méritos…- Lily se acercó sensualmente hacia James con la pegatina en la mano izquierda- y…- le toco suavemente la mejilla y James la agarró por la cintura y así la acercó más hacia si- no…- los labios de Lily y James cada vez estaban más cerca- has…- sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros- hecho…- Lily acarició con el dedo índice el cuello de James, de arriba abajo, haciendo que este se estremeciera- na...- su mano acarició el pecho de James- da…- se apartó bruscamente de James y con la mano izquierda le dio un fuerte golpe a Alex en el pecho dejándole bien pegada la pegatina-. Bueno, adiós- se despidió Lily-. Encantada de volver a verte, Jimmy- el padre de James la saludó con la cabeza y la chica se marchó junto con Jason-.

- ¿Esa era la pequeña Lily Evans?- preguntó anonadado Jimmy-.

- Si, que buena esta la muy capulla- respondió James mirando el culo de Lily-.

- ¿Te la has tirado?- curioseó James Padre-.

- Si.

- ¿Cuántas veces?

- Vale, si llego a saber que ibas a estar tan salido, no te digo que vengas.

- Pero si se lo dije yo- se entrometió Sirius-.

- La idea fue mía- rebatió James-.

- ¿Qué dices? La idea fue mía – replicó Alex que llevaba intentando quitarse la pegatina desde que Lily se la puso y ahora Remus le ayudaba-.

- Debes comprender que he trabajado mucho y que esta tarde la iba a dedicar a pasarla con tu madre.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Tú no trabajas nada, ¡eres el director del hospital! Llegas al despacho, te sientas en tu cómoda silla y estas toda la mañana tocándote la barriga, por no decir otra cosa que hay niños delante.

- ¿Por quien lo dices, James?- inquirió algo enfadado Sirius, él ya se daba por aludido-.

- Por todos en general y mi padre en particular- sonrió James-.

- Ah, vale. Entonces nada. Alex, si quieres que nadie vea la pegatina, quita te la camiseta, Lily es lo suficientemente lista como para poner la un hechizo- razonó Sirius-.

- Me alegro de que Kelly sea tan tonta- se alegró Remus-.

- Chicos, vamos a las Tres Escobas y allí os lamentáis- sugirió Jimmy-. Tranquilos, invito yo.

- Vale- se alegró Alex, que se había quitado la camiseta y la había metido en una bolsa que llevaba Sirius-.

Pasaron unas chicas que miraron el pecho desnudo de Alex y sonrieron sin quitar la mirada de sus abdominales bien marcados.

- Entonces, ¿de quién fue la idea de adoptar a Sirius?- preguntó Alex cuando ya llevaban un rato en el bar-.

- Mía- contestaron los dos Potters a la vez-. No, mía – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo-.

- James, no discutas conmigo.

- James, no discutas conmigo- se burló James que fue fulminado por la mirada de su padre y acto seguido comenzaron una madura discusión sobre quien había tenido la idea. (N/A: llámese madura a decir: - yo. –no, yo. etc.…)

**Volvimos! Después de un mes, conseguimos hacer el tercer capi. Le dedicamos el capitulo a: Luchy Black (que nos ha apoyado e incitado para que subiéramos el capi.), laura (a la que le hemos robado a Pesetillas), Rosa-Evans (que nos puso el primer review del capitulo dos) y Alvyta (a la que hemos aficionado a leer nuestra historia).**

**Advertencia: Pettigrew se iba a Austria en barco, chocaron contra un ice berg y se hundió, muriendo Peter. **

**Se despiden:**

**Las Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

This is love

**Capitulo 4 (N/A: nuestros personajes se sinceran) **

- A ver si he entendido bien, tú estás liado con Lily, la pelirroja de los grandes dotes, que se ha enfadado y ahora va al baile con un amigo tuyo; tú no sabes como librarte de tu prometida, que se ha autoproclamado así, y estas pensando en hacerte gay; tú no puedes liarte con quien quieras, porque tus padres son unos ultra conservadores de la sangre que te vigilan, y estás obligado a ir al baile con la pelirroja de grandes dotes; y tú te estas pillando por una chica que un día te conoce y al siguiente dice que no- resumió Jimmy-.

- Yo no estoy pensando en hacerme gay- se defendió Remus-.

- ¡Eso solo ha pasado una vez!- exclamó Sirius-. Y no me estoy enamorando de ella, no sabes lo que dices.

- Yo me lío con quien quiera, lo que no puedo hacer es enamorarme- explicó Alex-.

- ¡Deja de llamarla "pelirroja de grandes dotes"! No me lo recuerdes, se buen padre y pórtate bien- le ordenó James a su padre-.

- Jajaja, estáis jodidos. Yo a vuestra edad solo tenía en la cabeza las orgías de los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos.

- Y han pasado un montón de años y sigues pensando en lo mismo- sonrió Sirius-.

- Si, pero me lleve a la mejor. Adoro lo buena que es Kitty en la cama –afirmó Jimmy con ojos soñadores, lo que podría estar haciendo él en su casa en vez de estar en Hogsmeade…-.

- Vale, yo no necesitaba saber esa información- lloriqueó James-.

- ¿Estás insinuando que Kitty es una guarrilla?- se emocionó Sirius, le gustaba mucho más por dónde iba la conversación, cualquier cosa es mejor a que cuestionen si estaba o no enamorado de Holly-.

- Uyyy, no te imaginas, es una auténtica fierecilla. Hace unas cosas…

- ¡Para!- gritó James interrumpiendo a su padre, se puso las manos en los oídos, en plan niño traumatizado, y para asegurarse de no poder oír empezó a cantar-. Había una vez un barquito chiquitito, había una vez un barquito chiquitito que no sabía, que no sabía, que no sabía navegar…

- James, hijo, para. Ya no tienes cinco años- dijo con calma Jimmy-.

- Pero es que entonces también me lo hacíais y desde entonces tengo un trauma infantil- lloriqueó James de nuevo-.

- No mientas, empezamos a hablar de sexo cuando te empezabas a que dar embobado mirando las tetas y los culos de las chicas jóvenes y guapas.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando fue eso?- replicó James con inocencia-.

- Por supuesto¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? Pasó cuando tenías cinco años y dos meses- sonrió tiernamente Jimmy-. Eras una monada, no os podéis imaginar lo que nos reíamos con él.

- ¿No querrás decir que os reíais de él?- sugirió Sirius-.

- No, nos reíamos con él y con las chicas.

- Ya, dices eso por que esta el chaval delante.

- Si, si lo que tú digas, rubio- Jimmy se levantó de su asiento y les dijo:- ¿queréis algo más de beber?

- Una ronda de lo mismo- contestó James-.

- No, yo quiero Wisky de Fuego.

- ¿Sirius, te crees que soy tonto e irresponsable de darte Wisky?

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica?- sonrió Sirius-.

- Yo también quiero Wisky de Fuego- proclamó Alex-.

- A Alex no le deis nada, este bobo se emborracha hasta con agua- dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a Holly-. Hola- saludó besando a Sirius en la mejilla-. ¿Habéis visto a Lily y a Jason?

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, guapa¿Un Wisky de Fuego?- le preguntó Jimmy amablemente-.

- ¿Entonces si los vas a pedir?- preguntó Sirius saliendo de su asombro por el comportamiento de Holly-.

- Solo para la señorita, porque si Alex se emborracha con el agua y tú duermes en el mismo cuarto que él, ya sabes lo que dicen, todo se pega menos la hermosura- Jimmy se marchó tranquilamente, mientras se reía de la cara de enfado que había puesto Sirius-.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó Holly, cogiendo una silla y sentándose-.

- Un idiota…- respondió Sirius-.

- Sirius- lo instó James a acabar la frase-.

- Un idiota que tuvo la fantástica idea de adoptarme y que puso la semillita en la concepción de James- dijo con malicia-.

- Vamos, el padre de Potter- confirmó Holly-.

- ¿Me llamabas, guapa? Se me ha ocurrido una cosa, ya que la chica de los grandes dotes pasa de ti, vete con esta rubia tan mona- Jimmy volvía sin las bebidas pero con una revista muggle, a la que de vez en cuando miraba con cariño-.

- ¿Qué te he dicho antes?

- No he dicho pelirroja de los grandes dotes- se defendió el hombre de las acusaciones de su hijo-. Ah, por cierto¡vamos a hacer un test!

- ¿Un test?- preguntó Jason acercándose a ellos junto con Lily -.

- Si¿os apuntáis?

- Claro que si- Jason se sentó en la misma silla que Holly (N/A: En vez de estar cada uno en una silla, están los dos compartiendo una. Todo sea por ahorrar espacio y no ocupar medio bar.)-.

- ¿Y mis bolsas?

- Ya están en Hogwarts, se las dimos a Jack y a Sam, les gusta mucho los disfraces que les has elegido.

- Eres un encanto- le sonrió Holly a Jason-.

Jimmy, aun un tanto entusiasmado con la idea de hacer el test, se fue a sentar en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba él mismo, pero Lily se le adelantó y se sentó ella. Miró mal a Jimmy y le dijo mordazmente:

- A James no se le va a ocurrir irse con otra que no sea su pelirroja de los grandes dotes.

Después de un buen rato de peleas, comenzaron a hacer el test.

- Entonces hemos quedado así, yo digo la pregunta, después la contestáis en este orden: Jason, Holly, Sirius, Remus, Alex, James, Lily, y ya. Comencemos¿Qué preferiríais hacer hoy, recordad que no os voy a dar las opciones que pone en la revista, tenéis que responder lo que queráis.

- Dormir, tengo un sueño…, o tirarme a Black, pero no creo que esté dispuesto.

- Ir a la playa.

- Jason tiene razón, no estoy por la labor, pero con Holly si que lo haría.

- Sirius¿eso es la respuesta o solo un comentario?- preguntó mordazmente Jimmy en plan "nadie se salta mis reglas"-.

- Las dos cosas- respondió Sirius y se continuó con el juego, que el siguiente en responder era Remus-.

- Huir de Kelly.

- Matar a mis padres, por ser unos putos conservadores.

- Yo también me quiero tirar a alguien, a mi pelirroja de…

- Yo quiero pegar a James- acto seguido, Lily le dio un golpe a James en la cabeza-.

- ¿Qué lugar prefieres? Decir lugares de Hogwarts.

- El lago.

- Uno de los claros del bosque prohibido.

- El baño de prefectos, me lo paso muy bien en ese lugar.

- El invernadero 5.

- Lily y yo decimos el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch.

- Eso.

- Supongamos que uno de tus amigos está insultando a un individuo… digamos Snape¿qué harías?

- Apoyaría a mis amigos, ese tío es una blasfemia para la belleza humana- dijo Jason con un extraño rencor hacia Snape-.

- Lo mismo que Jason y por la misma razón.

- ¿Que¿Mi amigo? Te confundes, soy yo el primero en insultarle y maldecirle. Eh, tío eso no vale, esa pregunta te la as inventado- Jimmy sonrió a modo de respuesta-.

- Dejo que se divierta y si estoy deprimido le ayudo.

- Ayudo a mi amigo.

- Defiendo a Snape, hay que defender a los más débiles.

- ¿A dónde te irías de vacaciones?

- De safari a Kenia…

- Italia, los italianos están…

- ¡Calla! Yo me iría al Caribe, tías ligeritas de ropa… ¡Holly, vente conmigo al Caribe!

- Egipto.

- Ya tengo los lugares de la Tierra muy vistos, quiero irme a Marte.

- A cualquier lugar mientras este con mis amigos y mi pelirroja.

- Ah… Australia, que está muy lejos de mi hermana.

- Di una cosa sin la que no podrías dormir.

- No es una cosa, es un rito. No puedo dormir sin ir a darles las buenas noches a Holly, Sam y Jack.

- Lo mío es como lo de Jason, no puedo dormir sin que me de las buenas noches, me arrope, me de un beso en la frente, me diga que sueñe con los angelitos y me cante una nana, luego apaga y enciende la luz varias veces hasta que Sam o Jack lo mandan a la mierda y le echan de la habitación.

- No puedo dormir en una habitación solo. Oye, Holly¿Cómo dormís los Ravenclaws?

- Sin una chocolatina cerca.

- Sin tener cerca un peluche con forma de estrella que me regaló…

- Sin la foto de mi pelirroja cerca.

- Sin mi almohada. James, deja de proclamarme tuya.

- Pero…

- ¡James!- gritó Jimmy – acordamos que solo se podía hablar durante tu turno y solo después de responder, luego le dices que la primera que se proclamó tuya fue ella. La siguiente pregunta es¿que serie de televisión prefieres?

- Matrimonio con hijos (N/A: Esa serie que echaban antes por la dos).

- Ah, a mí me gusta una por el estilo, Infelices para siempre (N/A: también la echaban por la dos hace la vida y media). ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Con los ojos cerrados, imbécil.

- C.S.I - Las Vegas, es muy intrigante, me encantaría vivir lo que viven ellos, buscar pistas... Además a veces salen chicas y si no da igual porque el caso te centra.

- House…

- Esa no vale- le reprendió Jimmy-. ¿A quien no le gusta House?

- Pues Buffy cazavampiros, la tía esta buenísima y da unas hostias que lo flipas. La voy a llamar pa' que pegue a Kelly y a sí me deje en paz.

- ¿Qué es una tele?

- Los Simpsons. Es una caja que roba imágenes y sonidos, mola mucho. Por cierto, Lily, mi padre tiene razón, fuiste tú la primera que se proclamó mía.

- Embrujadas y Tru Calling, en un mundo muggle y aburrido, buscas cualquier intento de salir. Además las Embrujadas me recuerdan a mí, pasan de ser muggles a las que les pasan cosas extrañas a ser las mejores brujas del planeta. Cállate, imbécil.

- ¿De que color son tus ojos?

- Azules. Joder, Jimmy, vaya mierda de pregunta.

- Jaja, gris claro.

- Gris oscuro. Ves, Holly, tenemos muchas cosas en común, deberíamos irnos al Caribe juntos.

- Castaños claro.

- Azules oscuro.

- Castaños. ¿Y por que me voy a callar si es la verdad?

- Verde. Porque eres imbécil.

- ¿Qué es para ti lo más importante?

- No lo se, hay muchas cosas importantes en mi vida, entre ellas: la familia, Holly, los amigos, Holly, la vida, Holly… y muchas más cosas y entre ellas Holly.

- Lo más importante la amistad y la lealtad. También son importantes, Sam, mi Jason y Jack. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos al Caribe, Sirius?

- La amistad, las tías y la lealtad. Ves, Holly, nos parecemos tanto… ¿Qué tal en navidad?

- Los amigos, ellos son las personas que me aceptan tal y como soy- sonrió enigmáticamente Remus-.

- La confianza. Esa confianza que mis padres no tienen en mí.

- La amistad, Lily y mi mamá. Papá, a ti no te quiero.

- Los polvos en la ducha con James- bromeó Lily-. Los amigos, ellos son mi gran punto de apoyo, y por supuesto, James, que es mi gran polvo.

- ¿Cuál es tú mayor objetivo en la vida? No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hijito mío- Jimmy fingió limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria-.

- Conocer a la prima de Lily, llevo intentándolo desde que Lily la mencionó un día.

- Encontrarle un novio a Jason que no sea gilipollas como los demás y que este bueno, para que hagan buena pareja. Y que Sam y Jack también consigan uno novio, pero por su cuenta. Que con ese carácter tan raro que tienen cualquiera les consigue un novio. Vale, en navidad¿pero vamos tu y yo solos o nos llevamos a esta gente?- le preguntó Holly a Sirius-.

- No follarme a Holly antes del baile. ¿A quien querrías llevarte? Yo creo que estaríamos mejor solos…

- Tener un buen empleo del que no me puedan echar. (N/A: esta repuesta viene dada por su condición de hombre-lobo)

- Matar a mis padres o que se mueran por propia cuenta. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, puedo llamar a la amiguita de Remus para que haga el trabajo sucio¿cómo puedo contactar con la Buffy esa?

- Viajar al pasado para evitar las conversaciones en las que mi padre me habla de su vida sexual.

- Quiero llegar a ser Auror… aunque no estaría nada mal que Buffy me librara de mi hermana.

- ¿Pero vosotros porque queréis matar a tanta gente?

- Yo no he dicho nada de matar a otras personas…

- Yo estoy con Jason, no dije nada de eso. Pues… vale, vamos solos.

- Jimmy, te recuerdo que soy un renegado de mi familia y me dejaron tirado¿cómo no les voy a querer matar? Genial, ya tengo algo que hacer lo que queda de trimestre, planear nuestro viaje. ¿quieres que vayamos en primera clase o algo así?

- Si tú conocieras a Kelly comprenderías mi sufrimiento.

- ¿Yo? Si yo soy un flipao de la vida, que no le desea mal a nadie. Que mis padres no me hicieran ni puto caso durante casi toda mi vida y ahora vengan intentando controlarme, diciéndome con quien debo estar, que debo hacer, cuando lo debo hacer y como, no implica nada. No les guardo "rencor" para nada, el día que me digan con quien tengo que acostarme entonces, me los cargo.

- Yo...

- Yo quiero matar a mi "maridito" por abandonarme y dejarme sin mi polvo de las seis, para venir a hacer una encuesta a un grupillo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo a James. Ella era una mujer joven, de cabello largo y castaño, ojos castaños, alta, delgada y con una figura impresionante-.

- Kitty, amor, que guapa estás- Jimmy se levantó de su asiento y fue a besar a la mujer, pero ella se apartó-.

- ¿Usted es la guarrilla?- preguntó inocentemente Alex-.

- ¿Qué?

- No le hagas caso, Kitty, es de la generación de los teletubies (N/A: Para los que no lo sepan, los teletubies son unos muñequitos un tanto diabólicos… y hay uno al que le gustan las cosas puntiagudas, no decimos más…)- le explicó Sirius a la madre de James-.

- Sirius, cielo¿qué tal estás? Te veo más delgado¿comes bien en Hogwarts¿Quieres que te mande comida? Mira que no quiero que mueras de inanición…- Kitty le acariciaba el pelo al muchacho cariñosamente mientras le hablaba-.

- No seas exagerada, no me estoy muriendo ni estoy más delgado. Pero gracias por preocuparte, mamá –sonrió Sirius-.

- ¿Hola¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu hijo, el fruto de uno de esos polvos que echas con mi padre- llamó James la atención de su madre, luego el chico miró a Sirius y añadió-: tú, traidor, deja de llamar a mi madre mamá.

- Pero si me queríais adoptar… -se quejó Sirius-.

- Si, que idea más buena tuve- afirmó Kitty-, una de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida.

- Por favor, no empecéis con otra discusión sobre de quien fue la idea- pidió Remus-.

- Remus, cielo¿qué tal estás? Te veo más delgado¿comes bien en Hogwarts¿Quieres que te mande comida? Mira que no quiero que mueras de inanición…

- Si, estoy bien Kitty- contestó Remus-.

- Bueno, te voy a presentar a los que no conoces. Este es Jason, esta guapísima chica que se va a ir al Caribe con Sirius es Holly, el chico que te ha preguntado que si eras una guarrilla es Alex y la pelirroja de grandes dotes que se acuesta con el fruto de uno de nuestros polvos es Lily- presentó Jimmy, mientras iba señalando a cada persona-.

- Vale, no me hagáis caso, ahora ya paso de vosotros- comunicó James levantándose para irse-.

- Mi niño, pero si sabes que es una broma- Kitty abrazó a James y le dio besos por toda la cara-. ¿Quieres que te diga lo mismo que a Sirius y a Remus?

- No, déjalo, es un poco repetitivo que digas lo mismo cuando quieres actuar como una madre convencional y, sinceramente, prefiero a mi mamá normal- sonrió James todavía recibiendo besos de su madre, aunque ahora solo por la frente-.

- Venga, niños iros a tomar viento fresco, que el polvo de las seis no lo hemos podido echar, pero el de las ocho, cae seguro- les echó Jimmy-.

- No basta con que me echéis de casa, que ahora me echas de un establecimiento público- refunfuñó James-.

- No mientas. Nunca te hemos echado de casa- se defendió Jimmy-.

Mientras estos dos se habían puesto a discutir, los demás hablaban con Kitty animadamente.

- Se acabó, nos vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ya lo tengo todo planeado, ya no se va a poder echar atrás- les comunicó Sirius a sus amigos tres horas después, cuando apareció en su cuarto-.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Remus-.

- ¿De que va a ser? Del acontecimiento más importante del siglo, mis vacaciones navideñas con Holly.

- ¿Sabes que serán las primeras vacaciones que te vas por ahí con una tía¿Y sabes que? Me parece muy mal que nos abandones para irte a follar al Caribe- gruñó James levantando su mirada de la revista sobre Quidditch que leía-.

- No te pongas celosa, cariño, sabes que esto solo son juegos para mí. Pero mientras que tú estés follándote a Lily por medio castillo, tenemos que ocultar este amor que nos une- dramatizó Sirius-.

- ¿no entiendes que me duele que estés con otra? Que encima es: más rubia, más delgada, que tiene mejores curvas que yo…. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es un juego con lo potente que esta? Además a ti te pone y hace semanas que no disfrutamos de un momento asolas- le siguió el juego James-.

- Si, pero si pasa eso es desde que tú empezaste con Lily y me abandonaste por completo- en este momento Sirius fingió ponerse a llorar-¡ya no me quieres!

- Esta bien, yo te dejo que vayas con ella en las vacaciones y tú a mi me dejas ir a los vestuarios- y dicho esto, James volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura de la revista-.

- Bueno, pues me voy a buscar a Holly.

- A ver, gilipollas¿tú te crees que vas a encontrarla merodeando por el colegio a las once de la noche?- le hizo entrar en razón Remus-.

- No, tienes razón, eso es más propio de nosotros…- murmuró Sirius-. ¡Vamos a Ravenclaw!

- Vale, coge el mapa, Alex ¿te vienes?- le preguntó Remus a Alex, que puso una cara muy rara-.

- ¡VALE¿Vosotros creéis que las chicas de Ravenclaw se pasean desnudas?

- No se, pero ahora que lo dices, rezo porque si lo hagan- Sirius cogió la capa invisible de James-.

- Tened dos dedos de frente, lo que estáis diciendo, es como decir que las Gryffindors van desnudas por la sala común- razonó Remus-.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? A lo mejor se montan fiestas o mini orgías u orgías a lo bestia…- sugirió Alex muy entusiasmado-. Y ahora mismo pueden estar haciendo una.

- No, seguro que no. ¡Nos habrían avisado!- exclamó Sirius-.

- ¿Quién sabe? Nunca puedes estar seguro de cómo va a reaccionar otra persona.

- Vale¿a que ha venido eso?

- No se, pero siempre he querido decirlo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Aun no me puedo creer que vosotros lograrais hacer un mapa del colegio tan perfecto…

- Alex, has visto el mapa miles de veces, y lo has utilizado miles de veces¿a que viene tanto entusiasmo?- preguntó Sirius extrañado-.

- A que es la primera vez que un mapa me mete en la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde las guapísimas chicas Ravenclaws hacen orgías por las noches y no invitan a los chicos más guapos del colegio, que coincide que somos nosotros, Sirius y yo.

- Imbéciles, no os hagáis ilusiones, esa sólo es una estúpida teoría vuestra- les recordó Remus-; ¿cómo van ha hacer orgías en medio de la sala común y con niños de primero pululando por aquí?

- ¿Quién hace orgías en medio de la sala común y con niños pululando por aquí, Remus?- los cuatro se sobresaltaron, y vieron que detrás de un montón de libros salía la cabeza de Holly Jons-.

- Vosotras¿a que no las hacéis?

- No, no hay tiempo. ¿Qué queréis…¡Alex, amor mío, has venido a verme!- Holly se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y salió corriendo a abrazar a Alex-.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde¿hay alguien contigo?

- ¡Alex! Sabes que en mi vida, sólo estás tú… y estoy haciendo deberes retrasados: odio las transformaciones. Repito¿qué queréis?

- Yo, Sirius- Sirius separó bruscamente a Holly y a Alex- he venido a decirte que ya esta planificado el viaje al Caribe de las Navidades…

- ¿Qué¿Al Caribe¿Qué chica estaría tan loca como para irse contigo al Caribe?

- Tú, primero haremos un crucero que…

- Baja de las nubes, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, ni siquiera a la lechucería.

- De verdad, no hay quien te entienda- Sirius se marchó molesto-.

- ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Joder con esta niña, no es más rara porque no puede, me la acabo de encontrar y casi me da una hostia por no saludarla, luego, me pregunta por lo del Caribe, y me dice que quiere que lleguen ya las Navidades para irse por ahí conmigo… ¡no hay quien la entienda!

- Eso son las hormonas- bromeó Alex-…

- Cállate idiota. Bueno, vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta…

- Sirius- le llamó Remus-, faltan cuatro horas para la cena del baile… ¿te quieres empezar a vestir ya?- Sirius mostró su reloj que marcaban las siete-. Sirius, son las cuatro.

- Deja de hacer el bobo, tíralo y cómprate un reloj nuevo, ese lo tienes jodido desde que te conozco- le dijo Alex-.

- Es que tiene una bonita historia, justo antes de venir a Hogwarts por primera vez, se lo tiré a mi madre en la cabeza, la dejó inconsciente y estuvo una semana en cama… es una mujer muy "sensible".

- Tu madre, lo que es, es tonta- comentó James saliendo de la ducha en bolas-. Me voy a cagar en el que me ha robado la toalla. Como coja la gripe os mato a todos.

- Que exagerado eres mini-Jimmy - Sirius le lanzó una toalla-. Esa es la mía, cuídala con tu vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (si, todos, hasta las diez y media era diversión "inocente", a partir de las diez y media, sólo quedaban los alumnos de sexto, séptimo, y parejas de los de estos cursos) esperaban a las entradas del gran comedor a que tocarán las ocho.

Y como era de esperar, las parejas de diferentes casas se citaban allí.

James, Lily, Alex, Sirius, Remus y, para horror de este, Kelly esperaban impacientemente a que llegaran Holly, Jason y pareja, Jeremy y pareja.

James iba disfrazado de uno de los tres mosqueteros (al igual que Sirius y Remus, y el disfraz suyo correspondía al disfraz de Alex, aunque este iba disfrazado de D'Artagnan). Llevaban (los cuatro) unos pantalones, por dentro de unas botas negras, un blusón blanco, encima de este un chaleco negro, unos guantes blancos, y alrededor de la cintura una funda de espada atada al cinturón. Sobre los hombros les caían una capas negras, que por detrás tenían la imagen de la flor de lis en rojo, en la cabeza lucían unos perfectos sombreros negros, con una pluma azul.

Lily era una preciosa princesa de cuento de hadas. La pelirroja lucia su hermosa melena ondulada y unas extensiones de su mismo color natural lisas, como la tarde anterior, con la pequeña diferencia de que llevaba el pelo recogido, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Vestía con un vestido de época, con escote de palabra de honor, ceñido al cuerpo y de color verde. En su cuello reposaba un hermoso collar de plata y en sus pies, unos zapatos que parecían de cristal verde.

Kelly había cambiado su disfraz de caperucita roja, por un disfraz de abogada. Vestía un traje marrón y un moño apretado.

- Ey, espera- Sirius se fijó en una rubia que conocía muy bien: Holly. Vestía una túnica blanca, corta y ancha, ceñida por la cintura con unas cuerdas, en los pies tenía unas sandalias, y encima de la cabeza, mágicamente, un aro de luz dorada-. Estás guapísima.

- Ya lo sé, Black, no hace falta que me lo digas.

- Joder, ahora estás borde ¿no?

- Contigo, siempre.

- Joder, no me jodas, deja de hacer el tonto y entremos.

- Contigo, ni ensueños. Además, yo voy con Jason…

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… tú venías conmigo… no me puedes hacer esto.

- Black, le pedí venir a Jason el día que anunciaron lo del baile.

****

****

**Advertencia: Pettigrew se iba a Austria en barco, chocaron contra un ice berg y se hundió, muriendo Peter. **

**Se despiden:**

**Las Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**


End file.
